Blitz Aquario DF105HF/S
Blitz Aquario DF105HF/S is an Attack-Type Beyblade that is set to be owned by Hikaru Hasama from all three seasons of the Beyblade: Metal Saga, and is set to be the evolution of Storm Aquario 100HF/S. Face Bolt: Aquario II The Face Bolt depicts "Aquarius", the water bearer/carrier, one of the constellations of the Zodiac. The face shows a vase which appears to have a face on it pouring out water in the form of an arm. Energy Ring: Aquario II Aquario has four wave-like patterns in a navy blue color. It is one of the heaviest right-spin Clear Wheels, weighing 3.2 grams. Aquario is a great choice in Defense combos. Fusion Wheel: Blitz *'Total Weight:' 43.72 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 12.65 grams Blitz's Metal Frame is circular, with three spikes on three sides with a square-like protrusion between each spike. Just like Pegasus striker has a Metal Frame now since it was customized. The spikes are thick and oval-shaped, almost like that of a shield and it is where the weight is focused from Blitz's Metal Frame; they also are designed to fit into the gaps created in Blitz's Core. It can be used with Blitz's Core for a Mode Change. Core *'Weight:' 31.07 grams Blitz's Core features six spikes going around it in a left-ward motion. It an change its core modes two different ways. It can have the core in two ways known as assault mode and the other is known as barrage mode. Each spike appears to slope down and have a bump protruding from it's front with a small gap between each spike. These spikes are quite thick, along with the Core itself, as it is what gives Blitz it's main contact points in order to provide Blitz with all the contact it needs to throw away opponents with it's consistent Smash Attack at normally, low heights. It uses its collision impact from its amazing Attack power to make up for its weak Balance and Defense. Mode Blitz contains two Modes, "Assault Mode" and "Barrage Mode". In Assault Mode, Blitz's Metal Frame has it's spikes go in-between two spikes from Blitz's Core. This creates three separate large wings on Blitz, similar to Storm with a gap between each. In Barrage Mode, Blitz's Metal Frame is adjusted to fit next to three of the Core's spikes. This creates three additional wings, for a total of six, with a smaller gap between each. However, the wings are smaller than in Assault Mode. The Modes can be changed by rotating Blitz's Metal Frame across Blitz's Core. Performance Upon release, a certain video featuring Blitz Striker against MF-H Basalt Horogium 130RS was uploaded byAkirasDaddy to YouTube. In it, it showed that Blitz Striker was able to give Basalt Horogium a KO at a low spin velocity, surprising many on Blitz's power. Then through extensive testing, Blitz was discovered to be a very powerful Fusion Wheel. With it's release, it has outclassed many other Attack-oriented Fusion Wheels from the metagame; such as Beat and Fang. This surprised many, most noticeably the WBO community, with many of its members praising its "impressive knockouts" of the most powerful Defense-Type combos like MF Twisted Tempo BD145CS. Blitz is preferred in Assault Mode because it gives Blitz lessened recoil whereas in Barrage Mode, it features a considerable amount of recoil due to it's many wings. Blitz can also reach it's full potential with a Metal Face Bolt, Spin Tracks like 90 or CH120, and R2F/RF as Performance Tips. Overall Overall, Blitz is an incredible Attack-Type Fusion Wheel. With it's high and consistent Smash Attack capability, it has since been used in many combos and tournaments since it's inception. It has become one of the three main Fusion Wheels for Attack, the other being Variares and Diablo, and it is a must-have for Bladers majoring in Attack. Customizations *'MF Blitz Horoseus R145R2F (Attack) -' (Great Tall Smash Attacks able to beat tracks like 230 and TH170) *'MF Blitz Unicorno II 85/90R2F (Attack)' Spin Track: Down Force 105 (DF105) Down Force 105 is like the opposite of Wing 105. Aside from the height, Down Force 105 has four wings that are meant to provide extra weight and push air upwards in left spin, while Wing 105 is meant to push air upwards in right spin. However, the effect is negligible, but this Track Still Outclasses 100/105/W105/LW105. DF105 is a good track, but outclassed by 85/90. The Down Force ability allows Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb to absorb most of its enemies with its low height and slightly increased stamina. Performance Tip: Hole Flat/Sharp (HF/S) Hole Flat/Sharp is a combination of Hole Flat and Sharp which you can switch before a battle. In HF mode it spins around in an attacking pattern which is helped by it's Storm Fusion Wheel. In S mode it acts like a Stamina type and usually sits in the middle of the arena waiting for something to hit it. This makes Wind Aquario one of the few Beys that has useful parts in it. It is a light blue color. It is the only bottom (in HF mode) that prevents the 85/90 from having floor scrapes, due to its height. Strangely, S mode does not wobble as much as a regular S, and HF mode seems to be wider than a regular HF. Because of this, it looks more like an XHF/ S. It is the first tip to be able to switch into 2 different tips. Full Review For Blitz Aquario DF105HF/S As a whole, due to the Blitz Fusion Wheel, and the impressive performance of HF/S, Blitz Aquario can be considered a very powerful Attack-Type bey.